powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Tommy Oliver Returns!
Dr. Tommy Oliver Returns! is the ninth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. It features the return of Tommy Oliver as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Synopsis *''to be added'' Plot Jack exits the time ship along with Dr. Tommy Oliver to greet the other HyperForce Rangers. Confused by Dr. Oliver's presence, the Rangers fill Jack in with their recent adventure with Santa and Jack in turn explains to the other Rangers that from his perspective the Rangers had been missing for several weeks and not just hours. In those weeks that the Rangers were missing Jack explains that he and Alpha 55 did an extensive search for them and were able to reprogram the time ship to detect time anomalies in the process. As a result, they were able to detect "The Leader" in Reefside in the year 2005 attempting to find Dr. Anton Mercer and revive his alter ego Mesogog. Jack explains that while in 2005 he met Dr. Oliver who in turn offered his expertise in finding the Rangers, eventually bringing the time ship to the North Pole in 1985. The HyperForce Rangers and Dr. Oliver return to Reefside in the year 2005 to discover that Dr. Mercer is missing and Dr. Oliver's friend Hayley is in the process of destroying his newly rebuilt underground headquarters, having prior been destroyed by Zeltrax. Eddie uses his focus ability to neutralize Hayley and they see a news broadcast where "The Leader" is demanding for Dr. Mercer and his alter ego Mesogog for his plans. The Rangers learn that Hayley's actions were the result of being exposed to a strange gas being emitted from Hayley's Cyber Cafe. The Rangers use their power to temporarily charge the Black Dino Gem so that Dr. Oliver can become the Black Dino Ranger once more and then they head to the Cyber Cafe. At the Cyber Cafe the Rangers discover the Putties and a horse plant hybrid Perfume Pony monster. The Rangers manage to drive off the people infected by the gas and discover that the Perfume Pony is the source of the gas. Eddie and Vesper are infected by the gas, but are brought back to their senses after taking blows to their heads. As the putties are defeated by Dr. Oliver and the other Rangers, Jack uses one of Dr. Oliver's borrowed gas masks to smother the Perfume Pony in its own gas causing the monster to grow. Alpha 55 works on an antidote to the gas and part of the HyperForce team begins to cryogenically freeze the infected civilians attacking them. Dr. Oliver summons the Mezodon Megazord and the other Rangers follow him to suppress the Perfume Pony. Calling upon the HyperForce Zords, the Perfume Pony is badly damaged. Dr. Oliver finishes the monster off with his Brachio Staff, sealing the monster underground. Using their combined powers the antidote is then dispersed around Reefside saving the civilians. Dr. Oliver receives a phone call from Dr. Mercer, who is at Mercer Industries. They head to Mercer Industries and discover a badly injured Mercer surrounded by Putties. The Putties are driven off and Mercer is healed by Dr. Oliver using the HyperForce Rangers' healing charge technology. Mercer begins changing into Mesogog, brought back to life due to residual Dino DNA still in Mercer's system. The Rangers learn from Mercer and the partially revived Mesogog that they refused to help "The Leader" in his plan of conquest, a plan that is revealed to be somehow tied to Zordon. Alpha 55 detects a disturbance on the other side of Reefside and the Rangers attempt to use the gas antidote to help Mercer rid himself of Mesogog, but with little success. Dr. Oliver decides to stay behind to help Mercer in preventing Mesogog from fully reviving as the Rangers say their goodbyes and head off to check out the disturbance. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Due to a site-wide Twitch bug in March 2018, the Fireside Chat for this episode was deleted and is irrecoverable. See Also *''to be added'' External links *'Episode on YouTube